The Perfect Son
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: The new school year was off to an oh, so, fantastic start for one Chad Charming. Even before he returned to Auradon Prep, he had made it clear that he wasn't looking forward to it. On one particularly wonderful day, Chad inadvertently makes a "must be granted" wish that will change his life. There is no going back, but only if you give up. /Most characters involved/


_Hey-O, everyone. Shouldn't be starting a new story yet, but I am, anyway. Enjoy. (That's not an order or anything.)_

 **Descendants**

 **The Perfect Son**

Chapter One

His alarm blared like so many Klaxons sounding off, warning of severe weather. If not for his room being filled with all of his possessions to absorb the noise, the alarm would have been loud enough to wake the dead. A bleary-eyed Chad Charming stared at the blinding red numbers on the clock; 5:30 AM. He groaned, smacked the 'off' button, and then smashed his pillow onto his face; still groaning. For the first time since the beginning of summer, he had gotten a restful night's sleep; but he was still tired. He had been plagued with nightmares every night for the last three months. And while he should have mentioned it to his parents, in all honesty, he didn't see the point. Most of the time, he couldn't remember anything about them. But he knew what they were about. If only it was some dark family secret that never left the walls of Charmington Castle, where they lived every day as if all was perfectly normal. A secret where he could say that for most of his young life it didn't matter, that he had no idea; a secret that, when he was finally told the truth, it nearly broke him. Oh, how that would make things so much easier, as horrible as it sounded even to his own ears. He could blame that secret for his attitude, bad decisions, overall stupidity….

But it was nothing like that. His problems were of his own doing. They were his own demons; demons of his own creation. Every day was a battle to not be a jerk to someone, a battle he, more often than not, lost; especially after the first Isle kids arrived. He rolled onto his side, facing the window. Some of it had to be genetic, right? Every facet of his personality and attitude couldn't be solely on him. Small pieces had to come from his parents; more from his father that his mother, likely; but surely some of it. Maybe there was some underlying issues he wasn't aware of. No, that would be too easy, too simple.

"Chad! Are you up, sweetie?" His mother called.

"Yes, Mom," he called back, lifting his head slightly, then immediately letting it fall back to the pillow.

He didn't go through each day planning to be a jerk, or any equivalent that he'd been called on occasion; but there were times when he couldn't help himself. Sometimes, the words just came tumbling out of his mouth. A small smile crossed his face. That last thought reminded him of a conversation he had with his father when he was thirteen. It occurred during the ball and he was in rare form. He spent the evening making vocal observations about the adults and telling the wildest stories that made their way into his head. Towards the end his father pulled him aside, saying, "son, remember how we talked about _not_ saying exactly what you think exactly when you think it?" Maybe that was part of his problem; the filter between his brain and his mouth was broken.

Chad yawned and sat up, shaking the thoughts from his mind. Thinking about them would only make his day longer; thinking too much slowed him down and prevented him from getting up on time. Like… Now. He threw the covers off himself, planting his feet on the floor. Besides, if he didn't get moving quickly his mother would be in to get him up. Just simply saying he was up when she asked usually wasn't enough. Worse than her coming in, she could send Dizzy in. The girl was way to chipper this early in the morning. If he didn't know any better and someone had told him that Dizzy was just another hyperactive, creative, preteen in loud clothing from Auradon, he would've believed it. Dizzy didn't reek of the Isle. Neither did that little weasel Hadie, who had somehow weaseled (his reason for calling the boy that) his way into the Prince of Charmington's home. Much to his annoyance, he found himself liking the two and growing rather attached to them, even becoming protective. He still had some minor issues with Isle kids coming to Auradon, but Dizzy and Hadie were showing him, albeit slowly – or he was just learning slowly – that the Isle kids were no different than Auradon kids and that how they were raised was not their fault.

He yawned again, standing to his feet and stretching. Why in the world was he getting up before sunrise? He was only going back to school today not starting any classes. It was going to be a long day no matter what. _Maybe a shower will wake me up_ , he thought.

As he walked towards the bathroom, passing his bedroom door, a loud, obnoxious voice rang through the air. "Oh, Chadwick…."

 _Anthony Tremaine_. Of course, his mother just had to allow him to stay here. As if there was no other place he could have been drop-kicked. "That's not my name." He smirked. "Tony."

Oh, how Anthony loathed that nickname. "I kindly ask that you refrain from calling me Tony."

"Then quit calling me Chadwick."

The other boy huffed. "Aunt Cinderella is requesting your presence."

"You should stop talking like that. You sound like a pompous windbag." Chad smirked again. _Tony_ would eventually return with a decent comeback, unlike most other people when he insulted them. They would usually get mad and leave or call him a jerk. Ben would simply shake his head and occasionally follow up with an exasperated "Chad." Not that he ever insulted Ben; at least, not deliberately. The same went for Doug.

Now Anthony, on the other hand, he had some good insults, and was more than happy to dish them out. Chad would call him something offensive, and he would snort and return the favor, usually with something more offensive. Anthony was fun. Of course, he would never admit that. At least, not willingly.

"Tell her I'll be down after my shower."

Anthony grumbled. "Of course." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Just hurry up… Chadwick."

Chad rolled his eyes at the name but grinned wickedly recognizing the boy's tone for what it was. "Hadie and Dizzy annoying you again?" He heard a growl on the other side of the door and snickered like Muttley. "I won't take long."

A flat sounding "good" reached his ears.

As he heard Anthony's receding footsteps, he said to himself, "if you're lucky."

* * *

The last thing Anthony Tremaine wanted was to be stuck in a castle with two annoying little brats. That's how he saw them anyway. Dizzy had been perfectly fine until she came here. He blamed that little runt, Hadie. _And Chad_ , his step-cousin. He grumbled. How can anyone talk so incessantly like those two? With his elbows propped up on the table, he buried his face in his hands, not noticing Chad had sat down across from him.

"Problem, Anthony?" He asked, a rather obnoxious grin plastered on his face.

Anthony peered between the middle and ring finger of his right hand and growled at his cousin. "I hate you immensely."

"Not my fault you can't handle two eleven-year-olds."

"Chad, that's enough," his mother said kindly.

"Sorry, Mom." He looked up at her. "Wait. Why are you cooking breakfast?" There was nothing wrong with his mother cooking. He loved it when she cooked. _And baked_. It was just unusual. She usually only cooked on special occasions, like his birthday.

"Because I wanted to make a special breakfast for my baby boy's first day back at school of his final year," she replied sweetly.

Chad smiled at her, while Anthony _almost_ rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, Anthony received a kick to the shin from Dizzy. He glared at her; she simply smiled sweetly in return.

"All right, you two," Cinderella admonished, setting plates of food in front of each of them. "Chad, as soon as you're finished go see your father. He has something for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Chad replied.

The four sat quietly, eating their pancakes and eggs while Charlotte, who usually did the cooking, helped Cinderella begin cleaning. Bruno sauntered in, plopping down at Chad's feet. The teenager leaned over and scratched the bloodhound on the head.

"Hey, ol' boy."

As a boy, Chad often wondered how Bruno was still alive after so many years. He knew his mother had been given Bruno as a gift by her father when she was a little girl; which meant that far more years had passed than that of the average lifespan of the bloodhound. When he asked his parents about it, they said something about King Beast and Fairy Godmother and magic and granted long life or something. He was twelve at the time and their explanation contained a lot of words, causing his mind to wander in the middle. So, he drew a complete blank over the matter. He was positive he had also asked Fairy Godmother and other teachers at school the same question, but each time his mind wandered at some point during each explanation, leaving him with zero gain in knowledge on the subject. Having had no luck in finding out the reason, he came to the realization that he really didn't care.

Bruno became his dog as soon as he was born. That may be a bit of an exaggeration, but the old bloodhound had been his dog since he was a small boy and they had kept four of his puppies (they also had the mother, Willow, which Chad named). Not to mention, they still had Major and six of his descendants.

Finishing his breakfast, he brought his plate to the sink and headed to find his father, Bruno following right behind. His first stop would be the most likely spot his father would be waiting; his study. There were far too many rooms in the castle to keep clean. Chad was glad all he really had to clean was his own bedroom (which was often more of a mess) and bathroom. Unless, of course, he made a mess elsewhere in the castle, or on castle grounds, then he would have to clean it up. Regardless of what some people liked to believe, he didn't get away with everything. His parents, especially his mother, made sure he took responsibility for his actions, whatever they may be; including the Family Day incident last year. He shuddered. The consequences of that were not pleasant but at the same time, not as bad as they could have been. And with Ben basically telling him to stop being a jerk towards the VKs, he finally relented and decided to give them a chance. The younger kids were not a problem. He really did like Dizzy and Hadie, even daring to say he loved them like a little sister and brother (though Dizzy was, technically, his cousin).

He glanced out the window in the stairwell. There were two limousines parked side-by-side; one for the family, the other his father used strictly for business. When not in use they were kept in what – for any old castle – would be the dungeon. Exactly how it was converted into a garage he didn't know and didn't care. He stopped for a moment, staring out at, what he had dubbed, _The Beast_. Before he realized what connotations could be made, the name had already stuck. It was a navy blue, four-door, all-wheel-drive pickup truck. Not exactly what he would have chosen for himself, initially; but Eugene Fitzherbert had convinced him of the "coolness" of trucks. He had to admit he loved having it and that love was solidified the first time he heard Anthony shriek when he took the Isle teen four-wheeling. Hadie and Dizzy, on the other hand, laughed and shouted with excitement when he took them out for their turn. Both outings made him happy – for different reasons.

Bruno barked, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down at the bloodhound saying, "you think Anthony would want to ride with me?" Bruno replied with a soft whine that made Chad grin. "Yeah, me either." Taking one last glance out the window, he continued towards his father's study, Bruno by his side.

He walked down the long hallway, dragging his hand along the wall, knocking a few wall hangings crooked… And one down. "Oops." He stared at the red and gold banner now on the floor. "Well, at least it wasn't the tapestry of Mom and Dad on their wedding day like last time." Sighing, he picked it up and tried to hang it back up in its proper place but to no avail. "Oh, well." He dropped it onto the floor and continued walking. Bruno let out a whine. "Hey, I tried. Not quite tall enough… Or don't have a long enough reach. Whichever. I know when I should give up."

Bruno sighed, giving Chad a look that could be considered the dog equivalent of "yeah, right."

Of course, Chad didn't notice.

When the two came to the second-floor family room, Chad peered in to see Willow with her and Bruno's newest litter. The puppies had only opened their eyes a few days ago. Bruno trotted in and Chad, though he had thought about stepping in and saying 'hi' to Willow and give her a good scratch behind the ears, decided it would be better to find his father before his name was echoed through the castle. But that thought didn't stop him from dragging his feet down the hallway to his father's study. Even when his name was ringing throughout their little château, he still dragged his feet to wherever he was being called to. _And heaved a heavy and loud sigh as he went._ It thoroughly annoyed all the servants – or help, as his mother preferred to call them. It especially annoyed the grand duke.

Chad grinned. When he was a kid he had always thought that "grand duke" was the man's name, so he called him Duke. Except when he was really little; he called him "Duck" then. Even now he referred to the man as Duke. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure what the duke's name actually was. Marc, maybe? André? He had heard his father use the name Stephane before, but he could have been speaking about someone else. He shrugged. If it was so important, he was sure his parents – or someone – would let him know.

As he neared his father's study, he swore he heard at least three, if not four, voices – and they were _not_ in his head, as Aziz liked to say whenever he said anything about hearing voices. He stopped at the open doorway and peered into the room. The grand duke, to no surprise, was in there, as was his father. What was surprising was along with them was Eugene Fitzherbert and… King Philip. He cocked an eyebrow. _Weird._ He knew Eugene would be here, though not this early. _Must've been in Cinderellasburg_ , he thought. But why was Audrey's father here?

Chad sauntered in, his hands clasped behind his back and an expression on his face that suggested he was up to something. His father was deep in conversation with Philip. Eugene – or Uncle Flynn as he had referred to the man as since he was a small boy – was scanning the room as if he were considering something to "borrow for an undetermined amount of time." He and Uncle Flynn had much in common. No wonder they got along so well. Chad grinned. As a child, whenever he got into trouble, his father would tell him that if he didn't shape up he was going to be sent to live with his "real" parents in Corona. He always knew it was a joke, thanks to his mother's many expressions; especially her classic eyeroll-sigh combination, often followed by "Dear…." However, he didn't quite figure out the anecdote behind the joke until he started high school – when it all finally caught up to his brain. Or his brain cut up to it. Or something like that.

"Hey, there, kiddo," Eugene said, slapping him on the back and knocking him forward.

"Why do you gotta hit so hard?" Chad asked flatly.

"Gotta keep you tough," he replied with a sly grin.

"Of course."

A few moments later his father finally wrapped up his conversation with King Philip. It was a good thing neither had been talking to him because even in the short amount of time he been listening in, a rather large number of words had been exchanged, and as per usual, his mind wandered in the middle.

"Chad. Chad?" Then he realized his father was calling his name.

"Sorry, sir," he said. "You wanted to see me?"

Eugene grinned and whispered to King Henry, "I bet he gets that from you."

Philip laughed as Henry replied with a smile, "more than likely." He looked at his son. "Yes, Chad. I have something for you. It originally belonged to your grandfather and he gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. Now, I know your eighteenth birthday's still a few months away…."

"Give or take," Chad said as Philip handed his father a small box. He was clueless as to what it could be. He looked at King Philip. "Oh… That's why you're here. However, that doesn't explain Uncle Flynn."

Eugene scoffed. "Nothing can explain this handsome devil."

Chad looked at his father who had an eyebrow raised. "He said it, not me."

Looking at Eugene, Philip laughed. "Anyone other than Eugene would be insulted by such comments."

"Only Eugene would intentionally insult himself and take it as a compliment," Henry added.

Eugene shrugged. "Hey, life's too short to deal with insults."

Chad raised an eyebrow. _And I thought I got off track easily_. "So… About this something…."

His father quickly switched gears. Something else Chad inherited from him. "I decided that since this is your final year at Auradon Prep, I'd give it to you now. You can think of it as an early _graduation_ gift."

 _Emphasis on 'graduation.' Classy, Dad._ "Don't worry, Dad. I _will_ graduate. I promise." He gave his father a sly grin. "Still passed all my classes last year, despite Evie ceasing to do my homework the last half."

His father gave him a stern look. "Yes, sir. Believe me, after _that_ punishment I'll never trick anyone into doing my homework again."

Well-aware of what Chad was referring to, Eugene tried desperately to stifle his laughter, but a loud guffaw escaped anyway. Even Philip shared a chuckle.

Henry grimaced at his son. "Taking Anthony on your camping trip with Hadie and Dizzy was _not_ punishment."

"It sure felt like it," Chad replied deadpan. "Actually, it was more like torture. Pure, unadulterated tor –"

"Chad."

"Shutting up."

"As I was saying," his father continued, "think of it as an early graduation gift." He handed Chad the box.

Chad stared at it for a moment before opening it up. "Whoa…."

Inside was a gold, railroad –

"That's a railroad chronometer," Eugene said, peering over Chad's shoulder.

Chad furrowed his brow. "I know what it is, Mr. Halberd."

"Touché."

"Way to suck the excitement right out of him, Eugene," Philip said, a grin on his face.

"It's a talent," Eugene replied.

"Wasn't this supposed to be my moment?" Chad said, frowning.

Eugene looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, kiddo."

Giving the king of Corona – wait… Was he the king now? – an eyeroll, he turned to his father, smiling. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it." He gave his father the classic Charming smile, continuing, "I promise I won't let anything happen to it."

"I'm glad you like it." Henry pulled his son into a hug. "I love you, son."

"Love you, too, Dad."

"Go get your things together. We'll be leaving soon."

"Got it," he said, turning to leave. He stopped by the duke. "You've been quiet."

"Well, as you said, sire," the duke began, "it _was_ supposed to be your moment." He smiled at the teenager.

Chad smiled back. "Thanks, Duke."

As he reached the doorway, his father called out to him. "And Chad…."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"This is your final year, so please try to get along with the new Isle children."

"Hey, I spent the entire summer with Anthony. Not even having Harry Hook in every class could be more irritating." Yes, even if Cabin Boy made the tourney or R.O.A.R. team, it wouldn't be as irritating as spending the entire summer with Anthony Tremaine.

His father gave him another stern look.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes in response. It was a lot harder to do than he thought. "I promise I'll try my best."

"Good."

Chad smiled pleasantly and turned around, his pleasant smile changing to one slyer and left.

"Well, this should turn out to be an interesting year," Philip said.

Henry huffed. "For all of us. Hopefully, Family Day will go a bit smoother this year."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Eugene said, slapping Charmington's king on the shoulder. "What Chad said wasn't entirely inaccurate, mean for sure, but not…."

"I got it, Eugene."

The grand duke seized the moment to pipe in. "Well, Master Chad does get along with the younger children."

Philip smirked. "Yes, it seems it's only those his own age he has any problem with." He sighed heavily, thinking of his own daughter.

Eugene draped his arms around the other two kings' shoulders. "Look at it this way. At least, neither of your kids stole Fairy Godmother's wand just to prove he could. Or put dolphins in the school's swimming pool. Or horses on the roof. And I'm pretty sure my daughter was also in on it. Or done something else entirely and never been caught. Unlike my son."

This time, Henry smirked. "Like father, like son."

"No one's perfect," Eugene said, grinning and dropping his arms to his sides. "So… You are gonna let the boy take his new truck to school."

"Of course," Henry replied.

"How exactly did you convince Chad to pick a truck?" Philip queried. "Didn't he want a convertible?"

The Coronian king looked at the other two – the grand duke had chosen to remain on the sidelines for this conversation – puffing up his chest in an over-the-top parody of royalty. "As a king I must have a certain –."

"You told him he could use it to drive Anthony crazy, didn't you?" Philip interrupted.

Eugene broke into his usual grin. "Yeah… I did."

"Oh, believe me," Henry said, "he's taken your suggestion very seriously."

"Chad took Anthony four-wheeling, didn't he?" Eugene asked giddily.

Henry grinned. "I don't think that boy will ever step foot into that truck again."

* * *

After throwing the remainder of his possessions he had chosen to take with him into his suitcases, he stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the stone railing, looking out across the Sea of Serenity – or the Strait of Ursula; he could never keep them straight. Maybe it was both. He had grown up whiling away many hours staring at the Isle of the Lost. When he used his telescope, he could see Capt. Hook's ships. As a boy, he often wondered what it would be like to sail on a pirate ship. Or even be a pirate. In sixth grade, he wrote his "What I Want to Be" essay on being a pirate. While he received an "A" for it, the other kids – except for Ben – made fun of him for it, some going so far as to tell him he should move to the Isle and live with Capt. Hook. It wasn't the teasing itself that hurt, but the implication that they didn't want him there, that they would be better off with him on the Isle of the Lost. Ben was the only one who ever stood up for him in those instances. It didn't make too much of a difference, though. The relentless teasing he received from even mentioning he cared about anyone on the Isle finally broke him. But it wasn't until he started high school that everything began to change. He desperately wanted the torment to end. So, he fought back in the most effective way he knew.

Now, for the past three years, he could only look at the Isle with contempt. Honestly, he didn't believe half of what he said, he had just fallen under the impression that that was what he was supposed to say – or be. First, he was hated for caring about those on the Isle, told that he should worry about his own people (Ben likely would have heard the same had he been as vocal). Then, when he tried to put all his energy into his "princely" duties, he turned into a jerk. And he was hated for that. Maybe _hated_ was a bit strong, but he definitely wasn't liked by everyone. Before Dizzy came to live with them, that's all that mattered to him – being the most popular guy at Auradon Prep. (Of course, the "Rotten" Four threw a monkey-wrench into his plan. He surmised that was a large part of why he had disliked them so much.) But when the bright-eyed, fun-loving girl came into his life, what he thought of the Isle children slowly began to change. He was still a long way from his boyhood views, but he wanted to believe he had made significant progress. Anthony nearly put a halt to that progress; however, he quickly discovered it was far more _delightful t_ o irritate his slightly older cousin than to, well, be irritated by the fact that an annoying Isle twat was in his home. Besides, they did have a lot in common – other than enjoying irritating each other. Then there was the little, blue-haired weasel, Hadie. Initially, the kid was going to stay with Herkie and his family, but his mom convinced Fairy Godmother that "having Hadie stay with us would be good for Chad. He needs a little brother."

And that's what the little weasel became. His little brother. (Hadie's older sisters chose to stay with Herkie's family, having taken a liking to him. _Weird_.) Although Dizzy was technically his cousin (step cousin? Whatever) the longer she was there, the more she became like a little sister. Anthony, on the other hand, was still just his cousin, which he adamantly agreed with.

He sighed, still staring at the Isle of the Lost. Despite the progress made, he often found himself snapping at people, being a jerk: but oddly, not to any Isle kids, rather at his own friends. That, he couldn't figure out. Maybe his nightmares had something to do with it. He still liked to pick on Isle kids his own age but was far less of a jerk to them.

 _Strange how the tables are beginning to turn._ His personal tables. _Wait. That doesn't make any sense._ He sighed. It was still too early to be thinking so much. But of course, that didn't stop the multitude of thoughts from swirling around in his head. It was so easy to get lost in them.

 _Once upon a time, I wanted to live on the Isle_. As a child he believed the kids on the Isle had more fun, that they could do whatever they wanted. _I had no idea they didn't have everything that I had_. Not that he cared about having so much stuff. He liked being outside, especially being out in the forest, building what were supposed to be pirate ships, and pretending he was on an adventure with Capt. Hook. _All the other kids wanted to be like Peter Pan. Not me, though._ He read every book on pirates he found and learned every sea shanty he could. _Bet I'd give Cabin Boy a run for his money on those_. But that world was shattered by a bunch of bullies. _And then I became one of them_. He turned into something he never wanted to be. He liked to think he wasn't as bad as his tormentors had been, but Ben was really the only one in the position to make that comparison. Everyone else, himself included, only saw one side.

"Chad, honey. Are you ready to go?"

He walked back into his room to see his mother standing just inside the doorway. "Oh, hey, Mom." He must have been deep in thought. Even when out on the balcony, he would still notice if someone had stepped into his room. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said, closing and locking the balcony doors.

He picked up his single strap backpack, swung it over his head and right shoulder, and then picked up his two suitcases. His mother grabbed his garment bag. "You don't have to carry that, Mom. I can come back up and get it." He grinned. "Or have Bruno drag it down."

Cinderella grimaced, giving her son "the look." He continued to grin. "It'll save a trip back up here. Do you have all of your hygiene items?"

"They're in here," he said, lifting the suitcase in his left hand and walking towards the door with his mother following.

"Are you looking forward to your final year at Auradon Prep?" She asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes and no," he replied. _Mostly 'no_ ', for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of.

"Yes and no?" Cinderella raised an eyebrow at her son. He nodded. "I'm assuming it's more 'no' than 'yes'."

It was scary how well she knew him. But he surmised that as a mother she was supposed to. "What gave it away?"

She just smiled. "Maybe you'll room with Anthony."

He stopped suddenly and looked at her, a look of repugnance on his face. "I would rather room with Cabin Boy – uhm, Harry Hook."

Cinderella wasn't sure what was funnier to her; Chad's comment or the look on his face. Either way, she couldn't help laughing.

"You're hilarious, Mom," he groaned sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Cinderella try to stifle her laughter but failed miserably as far as her son was concerned.

Chad sighed heavily as they passed his father's study.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" His mother asked. Her first thought was his sigh may have something to do with the conversation he and his father had had but it was more likely the timing was a mere coincidence.

"Nothing," he replied.

She frowned. "Those types of sighs are never nothing." At that point, he was beginning to drag his feet. "Chad?"

He stayed quiet as they approached the family room where he left Bruno. "Hold on a minute."

His mother smiled as he set his suitcases down and walked into the room. Chad never left the castle without saying goodbye to Bruno and Willow first, especially if he was leaving for school. Although, Bruno had originally been her dog – a gift from her father – by the time Chad was a toddler, the bloodhound had become his dog. Willow joined the family a few years later and she became his dog, too. Both Cinderella and Henry were impressed with their son's willingness to take over feeding, walking and bathing the dogs. And keeping up with it without complaining.

"Wish I could take you with me, pal," he said to Bruno, scratching him behind the ears, and then mumbling, "at least I'd have one real friend." Bruno whined in response. "Things just aren't what they used to be. And I will admit to you that it has little to do with the VKs. It was all changing long before they ever got here." He sighed, a defeated look in his eyes. The nightmares still wore heavy on him. "Sometimes I wonder if anyone really does like me." Willow nudged him, forcing her head under his right arm. "I'm really gonna miss you guys. You always listen. Even when I'm whiny."

He pet each of the puppies. "You guys be good. Man, I wish I could bring at least one of you with me." He stood up, wiping the frown off his face for his mother's sake, turned around and headed out of the room.

Picking up his suitcases, he looked at his mother. "Okay. I'm ready now."

She nodded, and they continued down the hall to the stairs. Chad sighed heavily as they made their way to the first floor. He was not looking forward to the new school year. While he could think of a hundred reasons why, none of them would be entirely accurate. Or at all. They were excuses, not actual reasons. He sighed again.

"Chad, sweetie, hold on." He stopped and looked at his mother. "You seem out of sorts. What's wrong?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at the floor for a moment. "Just not looking forward to the new school year."

"Why not? It's your last year at Auradon Prep."

He shrugged again. "Nerves, I guess." It was a half-truth. He was a little nervous for the coming year, but that wasn't the explanation for his subdued countenance.

She placed her hand on his face, rubbing his cheek. "Everything will be fine." He smiled softly and return. "Now, let's get out to the car."

"Truck."

She smiled at her grinning son. "Sorry. Truck. I'm sure everyone else is already out there waiting."

* * *

Hadie stood by Chad's truck, falling back into it repeatedly, while Dizzy bounced around happily. Anthony rolled his eyes and groaned, trying his best not to complain about how long it was taking Chad. Why couldn't he get all his things together the night before, not at the last minute?

"What's your problem?" Chad said, brushing past Anthony, as he headed to his truck, a grin plastered on his face.

Anthony grumbled in response.

"Can me and Dizzy ride with you?" Hadie asked, watching Chad pull the truck's bed cover back and setting the suitcases in.

"Of course," Chad replied. "Go on and get in." He paused as Hadie grabbed the driver side handle. "In the backseat."

"Crud," the boy said in mock disappointment.

Chad shook his head, grinning, as the two younger kids excitedly climbed into the truck. His mother handed him the garment bag. "Thanks, Mom."

She kissed him on the forehead. "You be careful driving there. No funny stuff."

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "I promise. Now, if Anthony were riding –"

"Chad."

He grinned, sheepishly. "What?" _Speaking of Anthony…._ "Hey, Tony." Anthony turned to him, grimacing indignantly at the name. "You sure you don't wanna ride with me?"

A million words and phrases filled Anthony's head, but he chose to respond with the simplest. "No." He quickly realized, by the idiotic look on Chad's face, that although his response was negative it in fact lay in the affirmative. "I mean, yes, I'm sure I don't want to ride with you."

Chad laughed, turning back to the truck and laying the garment bag in the bed. His mother looked at him. "What? Oh, come on, it was funny."

She shook her head, kissing him on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I will."

As he latched the cover back in place, he glanced to his right, the Isle of the Lost in perfect view. He sighed. Despite his reactions to the Isle kids being brought to Auradon, sometimes, just every so often, he wished he had grown up on the Isle.

xXx

 **AN:** Though I probably should have waited until I had completed "Fallen Angel" (since I only have one chapter of that left) first…Meh. I wanted to give Chad more substance. I haven't been all that impressed with the way his character's been treated, almost like a throwaway character, like Audrey whom I will be bringing into this story. It's something I find incredibly annoying (like villains that can't be defeated). Chad and Audrey are characters with a crap-load of potential and I've noticed some authors have had the same thought. With that thought, this story was born.

There's a lot of foreshadowing and important plot points strewn throughout the chapter. Hopefully, I won't leave anything out. I had a lot of fun writing this. Probably too much. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

Remember, be lovely to each other.


End file.
